


(We Work in the Dark to Serve) Delight

by LadyLustful



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Assassin's Creed Crackship Armada, Bisexual Female Character, Brother/Sister Incest, Double Dildo, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/F, Hate Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Implied/Referenced Incest, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Promiscuity, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Lucrezia pays a visit to the brothel, asking Claudia to peg her. Claudia more than obliges, much to Lucrezia's pleasure. Dirty, unrepentant, plotless pornography.
Relationships: Cesare Borgia/Lucrezia Borgia - mentioned, Claudia Auditore da Firenze/Lucrezia Borgia, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Lucrezia Borgia -mentioned, Ezio/everyone -mentioned
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Assassin_J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/gifts), [flannelmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelmoth/gifts), [Dana123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana123/gifts).



> If you wish to make an animated adaptation, I dearly wish to know and see it.

"Claudia Auditore, I presume? I would like you to peg me."  
Lucrezia. In a wine-colour hooded cloak that is meant as a disguise, but does little to hide her beautiful face or voluptuous figure.  
"I'm not sure I can accommodate you tonight", Claudia's voice is pure business and apology but she is sure Lucrezia senses the true dislike underneath anyway.  
"Come on, let me see if all Assassini fuck like they are fighting, cara mia. You are a woman, you know how it feels to be a woman who needs a good pene to fill her..."  
"Fine, but you will obey what I say or I will throw you out unsated and half naked."  
"Si, signora."  
"That's better. I will make a good putana out of you yet. Now, follow me."  
A handsome wood door, a plush room, nominated by a large, opulent bed.  
"Strip, Lucrezia."  
Claudia lets her own clothes drop, leans over a chest of drawers. There are tools of a luxurious courtesan's trade in there, phalluses in wood and leather from tiny to intimidatingly large, plugs and little spring-loaded devices that vibrate, and others yet that Lucrezia cannot see.  
As Claudia turns, she gives an appreciative long look to Lucrezia's pale body, the narrow waist and full, perky breasts. she makes a show of measuring the toy, a thick, more than foot long, double-ended pene of hard yet supple leather on a harness of straps, with her eyes.  
"This should do. It's big, especially for a tiny thing like you, but then you are used to taking cocks."  
Claudia steps into the harness, does it up, the shorter phallus nestled snugly inside her and held in place, steps over, tits and fake cock and balls swaying with her steps. She stand in front of Lucrezia, caressing the large, pale tits, before suddenly slapping them hard from the side, making them bounce and Lucrezia gasp.  
"Ah, thought you would like it rough, and I was right", Claudia rubs a hand over the hickeys, bruises and bite marks, pinches the large, pink, erect nipples. "These marks... did my brother give them to you... or yours?"  
"Both. I have to give it to you, I don't know which was better", Lucrezia's voice is dreamy, breathless with arousal.  
"You dirty slut. On your knees and elbows on the bed, I want to see your pretty little cunt when I split it in two."  
Lucrezia obey, her nipples teased by the smooth bedspread as she rests her face on her folded arms. She's beautiful like this, pale round little ass raised, cunt swollen and flushed and absolutely dripping, white thighs spread and wet and covered with hickeys.  
"You're so wet, little slut", says Claudia running her fingers over Lucrezia's lips and pearl, then plunging them in her cunny roughly. "Feels like you've already been taken and filled up."  
And then she kneels behind Lucrezia, thrusting the toy into her, just an inch at first, teasing, then all the way, bottoming out with ease.  
Lucrezia moans, helpless against the pleasure, as Claudia withdraws the dildo only to thrust in in again.

Claudia fucks her hard and fast, not caring to let her adapt to the size of the phallus, not caring to draw out or delay her pleasure, until Lucrezia shudders and moans, clenching and squirting on the phallus. Only then does Claudia slow down, the same full thrusts and withdrawals as before at a small fraction of the pace, making Lucrezia gasp from her pleasure aftershocks every time she bottoms out.  
"Please... more... again..."  
"Tell me, slut, how long since you had your arsehole fucked?"  
"Three days... Cesare took me in the stables as a greeting. He loves the perversion of it... and so do I..."  
Claudia pulls away from Lucrezia, making her moan at the sudden, disappointing emptiness of her cunt, opens a drawer in a bedside chest, pulling out a vial of oil and one of the plugs.  
"This should be perfect then."  
The toy is of heavy, smooth, marbled stone, oblong, thicker than many a cock, tapering to a rounded point on one end and with a flat base on the other.  
Claudia pours the oil over the toy, greasing it and making it glisten all over, then over Lucrezia's crack, massaging it into her cheeks and hole before slapping her pussy wetly.  
"This toy is meant to fill a hole that's just been fucked open, or at least well prepared. You can take it without harm, but it will not be comfortable."  
"Please", gasp Lucrezia, against her pride, against her better judgement, oh so pretty, trying to relax her muscles by force of will, and Claudia presses the tip of the plug to her tiny pink asshole, then pushes it deeper inside against the resistance.  
"Putana di Borgia, you must like it, or you wouldn't be fucking that sadist brother of yours."  
"You're a little fool not be fucking yours. Why miss out on something all Italia enjoys?"  
Claudia pushes the toy home, quick and smooth, making Lucrezia moan as her hole is suddenly spread open and filled, then slaps her asscheek.  
"Get up, Lucrezia. Looks like that filthy little mouth of yours needs a good cock to keep it quiet. I guess that means I'll leave your hungry cunt empty. Come on, the sooner I decide you sucked me off well enough the sooner I will reward you."  
Lucrezia gets up, shivering at the shift of the toy's weight and girth inside her, kneels in front of Claudia, opening her red-painted mouth without hesitation to lick her own slick juices off the phallus, making a show of running her tongue over the underside.  
"Not good enough. I don't believe your brother would be satisfied with a blowjob that doesn't leave you gagging and crying", says Claudia and that's all the warning Lucrezia gets before Claudia grabs her hair, ramming the cock into her mouth.  
And cry and gag Lucrezia does, makeup smudging from spit and tears, mouth filled with the taste of leather and her own musk, asshole split open and weighed down by the plug, cunt dripping and swollen and achingly, desperately empty. Her fingers find their way to her clit, pinching, tugging roughly until she comes but it's hardly any relief - she's still at once filled and empty, pleasured and tortured. She opens her thighs wider, slides three fingers into herself, rubbing frantically in rhythm with Claudia's vigorous thrusts, her juices running down her thighs to the floor. And her next orgasm is slower to come, but fuller, building up slowly in her belly where she's so stuffed with the toy and her own fingers, a deep pleasure that is almost an ache, or an unbearable lack, until she comes spilling a puddle of juices on the floor, held upright only by Claudia's grasp on her hair.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"Dio mio, I never saw a woman come so hard from having her mouth and arse filled she made me come in sympathy."  
Claudia's voice is languid, breathless, filled with pleasure and wonder. The brunette shifts her voluptuous hips in tiny back and forth thrusts, letting the leather pene massage her spasming, fluttering quim, milking out her pleasure's aftershocks for as long as they will come.  
"Were these real balls, cara mia, they would just have been emptied in your mouth, throat and belly, all over your pretty face and breasts, and the owner would probably be wishing he had more seed to give you. Maybe one day, I will take you with a toy that does ejaculate, should you care to return."  
The cock is wet all over when Claudia withdraws it from Lucrezia's mouth, thick spit clinging to the end in a string, dripping down the leathern sac.  
"You earned a reward, sit down on the bed."  
Lucrezia rises on shaky legs, sits down with relief despite the way it presses the toy into her ass and makes her swollen, pleasure-oversensitised labia and clitoris rub against the sheets.  
"Wine?"  
Claudia is holding two goblets, holding one out to Lucrezia. It has a classical-Greek-inspired scene on it, a muscular woman wearing nothing but sandals and a hunting cloak reclining with legs spread while another, naked woman fucks her with a curved, generous-sized double dildo. It's twin, in Claudia's hand, has a bearded Spartan warrior sucking the cock of another man while stroking his own. She accepts gratefully, tasting carefully for poison but unsurprised to find none, just a light, sweet refreshing wine, reminding her inexplicably of a picnic on her family's grounds that turned into a tryst under an olive tree - fittingly, since she is enjoying it in bed with a whore. As she sips, only now realising her thirst now it is being sated, she turns her eyes to her surroundings. Unsurprisingly, for a bordello, the art is entirely of the erotic variety. On the large picture opposite, a man has his face ridden by a brunnette and a his cock by a redhead, the women touching each other's breasts and kissing while another, blonde-bearded man fucks the redhead from behind, while an impressively built man with skin black as tar grips the brunette's hips to drive into her. On another picture, a long-haired man is fucking a woman with pretty bronze skin and long black braids from behind while another man thrusts into him. A woman with a crown of braids, held up and fucked by bronze-skinned man with an earring. A satyr with sideburns and a rather likeable face, cheerfully stroking an impressive cock. A woman with dark skin, curly hair and voluptuous breasts, her green tunic covering nothing of her stunning assets, beckoning to two men, one obviously a warrior, the other unmistakably a scholar.  
"Quite the art collection you have here."  
"Well, Ezio has an eye for anything lewd and pretty, an a fair number of artist friends. This isn't even a bit of the collection."  
By the time there is but a fourth of her wine left, her thirst mostly satisfied, Lucrezia is aching to enjoy the leather pene again.

"Ready?", asks Claudia, when Lucrezia drains the cup and sets it aside.  
She lies down on her back, legs raised in the air and over Claudia's shoulders, as the brunette sinks the cock into her. And it's so much, the position allowing for a deep penetration, the size of the toy, the fat plug stuffed in her arse making her quim feel so much tighter, the long, deep thrusts that make her breasts bounce and the leather sac slap her rear.  
She screams, when she comes, head thrown back, whole body tightening around the toys, but Claudia has no mercy, pounding her deeply, moaning a little herself, little words of praise.  
"God your sweet little cunt. You come so prettily. I'm going to fuck you until you hurt from it."  
And that she does, sinking into the blonde, teasing her into another and another screaming peak, slapping her ass to make it tighten around the toy, shuddering and moaning with a sympathetic ecstasy when Lucrezia comes, her own quim milking the leather toy for all it's worth.  
"I wish we had another cock here to fill your mouth. Then again, your screaming in pleasure like that is good for business. Play with your breasts, I want to see you pinch your nipples hard when I fuck you. Yes, like that. Good girl. Oh, I wish I had a real cock to feel your wet quim squeezing it... then again, I love being able to come again and again and again seeing you like this."  
Lucrezia does not think she could string together two words if she tried. She's overwhelmed by the rough fucking, by the smell of sex in the room, the sight of Claudia fucking her, breast shining with sweat and bouncing with her thrusts, large cock jutting obscenely from her soaked pubes.  
"I wonder", thinks Lucrezia, "if I could persuade her to share me with Ezio."  
She can imagine it, the Assassino walking in on them as they are now, pulling out that big, delectable cock to throatfuck her, or replace the plug in her arse, her rim fluttering around nothing before it's stuffed full again, or even rub off between her breasts, rough fingers teasing her nipples. Or maybe, just maybe, sinking into Claudia's arse from behind, double-filling her, making her moan at the penetration before fucking her till she is limp with pleasure and her arse dripping his seed. Or even Ezio taking Claudia while Cesare uses Lucrezia's mouth. This image brings Lucrezia off a final time, and she screams till she is hoarse, rides the toy until she is sore, entirely too wrung out to move. "Enough?" asks Claudia, stroking a gentle hand down Lucrezia's face and breast. 

"Si."  
"I have one more treat for you, if you like."

Claudia strips off the toy, both ends of it soaked, sets it aside out of sight, straddles Lucrezia's face giving her an excellent view of swollen pearl, dripping labia and tight, soaked asshole. The scent of it, thick with lust and musk, makes Lucrezia dizzy in a good way.  
"Lick my cunt to thank me for the good fucking."  
And Lucrezia does, sucking and lapping and even thrusting her tongue into her hostess's both holes, until the brunette shudders and moan and coats Lucrezia's face and breasts in a glaze of her juices.  
"I wish you were my sister", sighs Lucrezia when Claudia flops down to lie beside her. "The perversions we could get up to together."  
They are quiet of a while, both resting, enemity laid aside and almost forgotten. There is a mirror, because of course there is, in a bordello of this class, a big one with a gilded frame adorned with an engraved Egyptian couple fucking.  
Lucrezia sees how fucked she looks, makeup smudged and body covered with their juices, feels the plug weighing down her bottom when she stands.  
"Where can I clean up? And the plug?"  
"There is a basin in this room, or a small bath attached to the bordello. You can keep the arse plug. I'll just put in on your bill, it's not like you can't afford it, and a woman of your temperament will find a lot of use for it."


End file.
